Avatar: last Son of Krypton
by miguelnuva
Summary: Crossover with Superman: Kal-El was born on Krypton but his destiny will take him to another world. There he will not only effect the destiny of the war around but he will also change the destiny of those around him while trying to fulfill his own. The Avatar is only one hope for the world, the other may be a Superman. Kal-ElXAzula
1. The Last Kryptonian

**Welcome everyone I will be trying out this new fic after reading a great fic by MegaBob452. The version of Superman I am using will be based more so on Tom Welling from Smallville but some comic influence will be in as well. Amway let's get this one started.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or Superman._**

"You will travel far, my little Kal-El. We will never leave you, even in the face of our deaths. The richness of our lives shall be made yours. All that I have done, Everything I had felt, all this and more I bequeath to you, my son. You will carry our families' legacy inside you, with all the days of your life. You will make my strengths your own, You shall my life through your own eyes, as yours will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father the son."

These were Jor-El's final words to his son Kal-El as the infant was placed into a rocket meant to save him from the destruction the planet Krypton was about to face. Kal-El was off to a new world know as the Earth where his father had great hopes the young man would find a place for himself to fit in.

"I can't believe were finally going break through to Ba Sing Se." General Iroh was currently talking with his s fellow General and friend General Kent.

"Seems Luthor was wrong when he told Fire Lord Azulon that we would be unable to take Ba Sing Se, if this keeps up will be in the city ahead of schedule." General Kent replied.

"Well we are nearing he six hundredth day of this siege, I for one and ready to go home." "How is Martha by the way?" Iroh asked his long time friend and _Protégé. _

"Martha is fine, still praying to Angi that one day we'll be able to have a child." "Perhaps I'll make that my next conquest after we take Ba Sing Se."

"We'll I wish you the best of luck with that one old friend." Iroh responded when all of a sudden and Kent noticed something in the sky.

Dozens of fireballs lit up in the sky, all of them heading toward the battlefield. "Kent we need to move the troops out of harms way now!" Iroh yelled to Kent as the Generals began ordering their troops to fall back.

As if Iroh could read the future however a meteor came right down killing the soldiers unfortunate enough to be in its path. Debris from the impact scattered and injured everyone around it.

As Iroh and Kent tried to regroup after the strange Meteor shower Iroh had asked for word of his son Lu Ten only to find that his only son was now dead. Iroh had then lost the will to continue on and declared the six hindered day siege over.

"General Kent, General Iroh is packing up and planning to return to the Fire Nation, will we continue the assault or join him?" a solider asked Kent.

"I made a promise that Iroh and I were going to do this together, win or lose, if he's going home then so am I." Kent responded to the solider. As Kent was preparing to join Iroh he noticed something in a creator.

The object was looked like an elongated diamond with an egg shaped sphere in the center and as Kent began to walk closer to it the center began opening up revealing a small boy resting inside. He was wrapped in a blanket with a gold S in a diamond symbol on it. He couldn't be any older than eight, with dark hair, light skin, and the bluest eyes Kent had ever seen.

Kent came close enough to the ship and began to speak. "What's your name son?"

"Kal-El." the boy responded to Kent. While Kent understood the boy he could tell from the accent that the boy spoke another language then he was used to.

"Okay then Kal-El, you can come with me, I won't hurt you." Kent said as he grabbed the boy out of his ship. Feeling safe with the man Kal-El grabbed on the the Fire Nation General as he headed off back to camp and eventually home.

It had only been a short while sense the Siege ended but young Kal-El was already able to speak the common tongue as if he had spoke it his whole life. Kent had at first be unsure of what to due with the young boy but after talking it over with Iroh the two thought it was best if Kent raised Kal-El with his wife. Kal-El himself has also taken to calling Kent father as soon as he was able to speak the word.

During the return trip both Iroh and Kent had noticed that Kal-El was very strong for his age being able o lift heavy boxes that not even all the soldiers could move on their own. The boy also went around just trying to help anyone he could offer his help to.

"There it is Kal, the Great Gates of Azulon."Kent said as the gates opened to let the ship pass through. "Soon we will arrive home." Kent said to the young boy.

Once docking on fire nation shore Iroh decided to head to the palace while Kent decided to take Kal home to meet his wife. One home Kent greeted Martha and introduced her to Kal-El who both immediately took a liking to each other. Before long Kal was calling Martha mother as well. Now that Martha had met with Kal-El and was as in love with the boy as Kent was, Kent decided it was time to see the Fire Lord and make the adoption official.

Kal-El was walking with Martha and Kent as they were on their way to see Fire Lord Azulon when the boy noticed three little girls and a boy all around his age playing.

"Why don't you got introduce yourself son and go play with the others, your Father and I are just going to do some boring adult stuff." Martha told the young boy. Kal's face lit up as the young boy headed over to introduce himself to the other children.

While Kal-El walked over he noticed that the 3 girls looked to be about his age and one was even controlling fire while the boy seemed a little older.

"Hi I'm Kal El, what are your names?" He said. Azula, Mai, Zuko and Ty Lee all stopped what they were doing and turned and noticed the new boy, they had never seen him around before but he had to have been the son of someone high ranking to be able to just come up to the royal family. Zuko was the first to speak.

"I'm Zuko and this is." Before Zuko could finish Azula cut him off. "I'm Azula and these are my friends Mai and Ty Lee, who are you?" the fire Princess asked.

"I told you, I'm Kal-El."

"That's a wired name, but I mean who are your parents?" Azula asked more direct this time.

"Oh, My parents are Kent and Martha."

"I didn't know they had any children, are you adopted?" Ty Lee asked.

"You could say that." Kal-El answered.

"Well now that your here we can go do some boy stuff." Zuko said. The young prince began leading Kal-El away from Azula and her friends leaving the three girls to start playing their own game again.

Meanwhile a young teenager was standing looking down at the scene below him and watched the Kal-El and Zuko.

"Kal-El, I'll have to watch and see what you become."

**Well that's it for chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be better and I will introduce both Luthor the Fire Lord top advisory as well as the teenage boy at the end. Chapter 3 will be where I start the Avatar series story line and I'll go from there. I will also reveal the villain in the next chapter and saw the core plot elements so don't miss Chapter 2.**


	2. Throw it all away

**Welcome back everyone. This is the last part of the prologue that will lead us right up to where I introduce Kal to the series. Here we go.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or Superman._ If I did you we have gotten this story on TV.**

Kal-El has been a adjusting to his life in the Fire Nation and both Kent and Martha were happy to finally have a child of their own but while his parents wanted him to be a normal boy, others saw Kal-El as the ultimate weapon to end the war, while others saw him with curiosity.

Azula had taken an interest in Kal-El due to his incredible strength and as the children would later came to find out, his equally great speed.

Zuko however simply saw him as a cool new friend to play with.

Kal was able to get along with everyone but someone saw him as a threat. A young boy of about 15 years old was practicing his Firebending every day in hopes of being able to keep up with the young princess of the fire nation. He was the son of the Fire Lord's most trusted adviser and his name was Lex.

While he was not a prodigy like Azula Lex was able to learn Firebending quickly and his teachers thought the boy would be a master by his 18th birthday and Lex was determined to keep that prediction on course.

Lex and his father valued power over everything and while Luthor himself was not a Firebender, Lex was and was great at it. If being a powerful Firebender wasn't enough Lex was also a genius at war strategy. Some of the Fire Nation's greatest victories had come not from the mind of the Fire Nation generals but from the young mind of Lex.

As if the boy could have no fault in him Prince Ozai also saw the boy as the son he didn't have. Lex was currently practicing his Firebending when his father Luthor began walking up to him.

"How goes the training son?" Luthor asked.

"Same as usual, Fire is easy to control, I'm ready to start practicing with Lightning." Lex answered back.

"Good, but I think you need to take a break, a focus on something else for the rest of the day."

"If your talking about your plan, I'm working on it father."

"You need to impress the young princess if our plan is going to work, how are you going about that?"

"Azula is only impressed when someone can surpass her, and thanks to her being a prodigy I need to master both Fire and Lightning if I am to have a chance at impressing her."

"You are nearly a Firebending master and you are working on your lightning, plus being older doesn't hurt I think it's time you make your self know to the young princess." said Luthor.

"Very well father I will be on my way then as you have requested." Lex responded.

"Good and I will be on my way to Prince Ozai."

"Why do you spend some much time with Prince Ozai again, your Fire Lord Azulon's adviser are you not?"

"Something tells me that Ozai will be the next Fire Lord, not Iroh and when he does, I'll still be top adviser to the Fire Lord."

"And if you do your part son, you will be betrothed to the Princess, now go and be a Prince to the nice girl Lex."

"Yes Father."

Lex responded to the man as the teen bender began to find Azula and her friends. Lex knew that while now he didn't find anything attractive about Azula as she was a young girl chances were more then likely that when she was older she would be a very attractive young women and Lex needed to be the only one in her eye when the time came.

Lex's father has originally started as a very poor man and through hard work he was now top adviser to the Fire Lord and one of if not the riches man in the Fire nation next to the royal family.

Lex had finally reached the area where the children where at play were he noticed Kal-El. Kal-El was a strange child as far as Lex was concerned. The boy was always in a good mood and for some reason when he was around others would argue that even Princess Azula seemed to behave better.

What Lex couldn't figure out for the life of him was why Kal-El wouldn't and couldn't burn. Lex found it a problem that Kal-El was able to withstand Firebending. It was not normal for anyone to simply wave off an attack from a Firebender.

Lex decided to listen in on what the kids were doing today before heading out to greet them.

Kal-El was relaxing in the sunlight in the playground with Zuko sitting next to him talking while Azula and her friends Mai and Ty Lee mostly stayed to themselves.

"Lovely weather we are having ladies." Lex said to Azula and her company wanting to make himself known.

"Oh hi Lex." The young Ty Lee said to the older boy having somewhat of a crush on him. Azula however had no interest in the older Firebender.

"What do you want Lex?" The young princess asked.

Lex smirked. "I actually had a new trick I wanted to share with everyone."

"Hey Kal, can you help me show a new move to Zuko and the girls?"

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do today" Kal-El said.

"Where do you want me to stand Lex."

Kal-El pulled his shirt off and layed it where he was sitting knowing full well that Lex was going to try and burn him again as he usually tried. Kal knew Lex wanted to impress Azula and what better way then to burn the the boy who couldn't be burned.

Lex however needed a a way to make it look like he wasn't trying to burn Kal.

"Now the trick is to fire a blast and have it split right before it hits its target." Lex said.

"You can't do that, your just trying to burn Kal again." Azula said anger in her voice.

"No I'm not see." Lex said as he released a quick ball of fire at Kal-El. Despite it's small size the ball was very concentrated and powerful and it hit Kal-El right in the face.

"LEX what's wrong with you!" Ty Lee screamed.

"You just killed Kal-El." Mai said.

"No, calm down Kal will be fine." Zuko said he and Azula already knowing about Kal's inability to burn.

"I actually felt that one" Kal-El said as the smoke cleared from around his head. His face was a little red but not burned, and his hair wasn't even singed. "You're getting better at this."

"Your okay?" Mai and Ty Lee asked at the same time.

"Azula and Zuko didn't tell you?" Kal-El asked. "I'm pretty much fireproof, don't know why, but I am."

"That's a relief" Ty Lee said with a sigh.

Kal looked over at Azula who seemed to _have a look of worry on her face for an instant_ _but as soon as she saw he was going to be okay, the concern vanished, and turned into another smirk._

"I told you you couldn't burn Kal, Lex."

"OK now it's my turn to show off." Kal-El said. Picking up a pebble from the ground.

"Azula. Everyone watch this, I'm going to hit that hole in that tree over there."

Kal-El stood fifteen feet away and focused on the hole in the tree. He threw the pebble at the tree, hitting it dead center in the hole and the pebble went completely through the tree and flew into the wall behind the tree, and through several more walls.

Kal-El just stood there, shocked. "That was… just a pebble. It should have only hit the tree."

Azula looked behind her and saw the hole in the wall, equally shocked at what Kal-El did while Ty Lee was in shock. Even Mai's normally blank face showed alarm and Zuko just stood looking at his friend while Lex stood anger all over his face.

"If you will excuses me Princess, Prince." Lex said as then teen boy retreated realizing Kal-El was bigger problem then he thought.

News about the days events had quickly spread to the Fire Lord and now Kent and Martha stood in he Fire Lord's throne room along with his son Kal and the royal family minus Iroh.

"That is quite a tale Kal-El" Azulon said quietly. "But we will need to see exactly what you are capable of." Azulon then stood up from his throne and walked to the side. "Can you lift my throne?" He asked.

Kal-El walked up to the throne and bent down to grab the bottom.

The sound of tearing metal could be heard as the old welds failed to hold against Kal-El's strength. Then Kal-El held the throne above his head and Azulon could see a wide smile on Kal-El's face.

"Excellent, you may put it down now." Azulon said. "What else can you do?"

"Well I can do this." Kal-El answered.

Kal-El took a deep breath and started running at first at normal speed but a couple of seconds later Kal-El's appearance was blurred by his speed. When it appeared that Kal-El had reached his maximum speed Azulon raised his hand.

"Enough" he said and Kal-El instantly stopped in front of the Fire Lord.

"That is very impressive young Kal, anything else you can do"

"Well yeah but I need Azula's help." Kal turned to Azula and quickly pulled the young girl to her feet.

Kal-El removed his shirt, not wanting it to be damaged by Azula's fire and then turned to his friend.

"Okay let me have it."

Kal-El then stood still in front of Azula, waiting for her to strike. Azula focused and shot a fire blast, hitting Kal-El in the chest and fired several more blats before stopping.

When the smoke cleared Kal-El's chest was a deep red, as if sunburned. But within seconds his skin began fading back to its normal light shade. In less than a minute Kal-El's skin had fully healed and looked like nothing had happened.

"Amazing, simply amazing" Azulon said. "Not even the Avatar would have been able to withstand that, Martha you and Ursa may leave, I wish to speak with Prince Ozai and General Kent alone." said Fire Lord Azulon.

Ursa grabbed Zuko and Azula and Kal put his shirt back on and went with Martha.

"Kent, did you or your wife know about what your son could do?" Azulon asked.

"No my lord it's a shock to both my self and Martha, I had an idea he was strong for his age but nothing else."

"Kal-El was always gentle when I was nearby. If there were any signs of his talents he kept them hidden from me and his mother."

"You do realize Kal-El could be exactly what we need to end the war." Azulon said.

"If his abilities increase with age Kal-El could bring down Ba Sing Se singlehandedly.

"Combined with Sozin's Comet, we could permanently crush the Earth Kingdom."

"I want the boy to start training immediately, Kent you will inform Iroh that he is to train young Kal-El."

"As he is your friend and was with you when you found Kal-El I feel he will help the boy most."

"Yes my lord, I will inform him at once." Kent said to Azulon.

"Good, you may go Kent, now Prince Ozai what is it you wish to ask me?"

Kent did not know what it was Ozai wanted to talk to Azulon about as he left to go inform Martha and Kal about the training the boy would soon begin but he couldn't help but wonder if this was truly what was best for Kal-El.

That night, Fire Lord Azulon passed away in his sleep.

No one could fathom why. Azulon had appeared to be perfectly fine the previous day. Ozai claimed that his father had been hiding symptoms of failing health over the past month. At noon the following day Azulon was cremated and Ozai was crowned Fire Lord.

Ozai sat in his throne room when Luthor and Lex appeared a smile over Luthor's face.

"Well old friend it seems you plan worked, I'm Fire Lord, Ursa is exiled and you are still top adviser to the Fire Lord." said Ozai.

"Oh no my Lord, I merely came up with the plan, it was you and young Lex that did the important work." Luthor responded.

"Well enough small talk, Luthor what is the request you wish from the new Fire Lord?" Ozai asked.

"Noting too hard just what we talked about, Lex is nearing becoming a great Firebending master and would wish to learn alongside young Princess Azula is all."

"Very well, that is a simple request, starting tomorrow you and Azula will master Firebending together, young Lex."

"It will be an honor my Lord." Lex said as he bowed to Ozai.

"The honor is all mine, now go rest up you have a busy day tomorrow both of you."

"Yes my Lord." both Luthor and Lex responded.

After becoming Fire Lorn Ozai increased the intensity of Kal-El's training. While he was with Iroh things were simple for the young boy but when Ozai came to check on Kal the boy would do more extreme training such as fighting over a dozen Firebenders simultaneously or being taught military strategy, thankfully his father or Iroh was able to do this most of the time.

One day Kal-El was practicing Firebending forms with Iroh, while he couldn't bend fire Iroh thought it would be good for him to learn the form to use Firebending as a Martial arts.

"_Widen your stance! A fire bender with an incorrect stance will lose almost always."_

_"Never forget your basics, Kal." said Iroh_

_"I'm not really bending though Sifu Iroh, does my stance have to be perfect?" The now eleven year old Kal asked._

_"Just because you're showing advanced skill, doesn't mean you're too good for basic technique."_ Iroh said to Kal.

"Fine."

Kal widen his stance and waited for Iroh to tell him what to do next.

"_Good. Now show me ten fire fists, and five fire kicks. Let's ease into it."_

Kal did what he was suppose to and despite no fire coming out his moves were perfect.

"_Aw… little Kal pretending to Fire bend again," Azula chided, fake concern in her voice. _

"I already explained to you and Lex, that I'm learning the moves as a form of Marital arts not bending Azula." responded Kal.

"Well even if it is pretend, your form is off." Azula responded.

"_Azula please," Iroh said, "Kal is just having an off day. Give him some time and he'll be back to his usual form."_

"I still don't know why he wants to waste his time with a form he knows he's no good out." Azula responded

"What are the moves to_ bend lightning?" Iroh choked on the duck he was eating._

"Kal, you can't bend Lightning why would you want to know the moves?" Iroh asked.

"_Master, please, I feel I'm motivated now. I just want to try." _

_"The key to bending lightning is to have no emotion whatsoever, and to be at an absolute state of peace of mind." As soon as he said this, the old general took a deep breath, and shot lightning out of his fingertips, blasting up into the sky._

_Kal took a deep breath, and started making the same motions that Master Iroh was doing. He didn't expect anything to happened as he glanced over at Azula, who was watching intently with a smirk on __her face. _

_Kal move his figures to finish the stance and to his surprise he blasted the lightning out of his fingertips. _

_A small spark traveled about two feet, and the rest of the energy recoiled back into his body, sending waves of electricity and pain throughout his limbs. _

_"Kal__! Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah…" I moaned "I think I'm okay." Iroh breathed a huge sigh of relief._

"_You're lucky you didn't harness all of its power," he explained. "The best healers of the water tribe probably wouldn't be able to save you." _

_"I think how did you do that is a better question though?"_

_Kal looked over to Azula, who had a look of worry on her face for an instant, but as soon as she saw he was going to be okay, the concern vanished, and turned into a smirk._

_"That's too dangerous for you Kal. Leave the lightning for the real benders." _

"_Shut up Azula…" Kal groaned. _

_Azula began to walk off and Kal turned to Iroh and bowed to him._

_"If you don't mind I'm going to call it a day Sifu." Kal said._

"_What about our tea and Pai Sho?" he questioned. _

"Sifu_, I'll play three games of Pai Sho with you tomorrow, and I promise I'll try my best." Iroh smiled at this, and nodded._

"_Maybe you'll beat me, Kal. I'm on kind of a rough streak right now." _

_"Yeah right."_

_Kal rose up and bowed to the old fire bender once more, and set off for Azula, who was making her way towards the palace. _

_Kal blurred up behind her with his super speed and hugged her around the waist. At this, she spun __around, heated up her hands and grabbed his arms. She couldn't burn him, but Kal got the message._

"_What did I tell you?" she shrieked, "No public displays of affection! If my father heard about this…" she trailed off. Kal laughed and raised his hands in mock defense._

"_What about private displays?" he teased. She groaned, and looked like she was going to laugh, but held it down at the last second._

"_Boys…" she murmured._

_"Hold on."_

_Kal picked Azula up and blurred through the palace and made his way up the stairs and through the gallery, where portraits of all the previous fire lords were displayed. _

_Azula's room was down the hall and around the corner and Kal had been there so many times he could get to her door without super speed and his eyes closed. _

_Kal pushed open the door and closed it behind himself as he let Azula down and turned to the Fire Princess_

_"Now where were we." Kal said as he and Azula shared a kiss._

_Despite what he considered Good in life, Kal was sick of living under Ozai's rule. Not only was he considered a living weapon but he had to sit back and watch as Lex who was just named a Firebending master and new member to the Imperial Firebenders flirt with Azula._

_Thing about a secret relationship is that that have to be secret and Kal wanted to tell his Parents and everyone he had found a girlfriend and he really wanted to tell Lex to back off._

_Today however Ozai had decided that Kent should bring Kal to the war meeting with him today. Kal would have rather do anything else in the world but upon seeing how excited Zuko was for his first war meeting Kal decided it couldn't be that bad to sit in. Kal had no idea how much his life would change at Today's meeting._

_That day in the war room for the most part nothing of significance was discussed, until the plans for a key battle came up. _

_"We can win this battle with ease if use the 41st division to lure the Earth Kingdom army out and then __send in the 24th division to flank them." One General said. _

_Kal wanted to voice his opinion as he sat next to had dad but thought better of it, Zuko wasn't as lucky._

_"You can't be serious. Those are inexperienced soldiers. They'll be walking into a slaughter." Zuko said._

"Zuko, you speak out of turn in _my_ war room." Ozai said. "You will show respect or you will fight for it."

_After dishonoring Ozai's war meeting the Fire Lord declared that Zuko would fight for his honor in an Agni Kai. _

_Zuko was not nervous at all but Kal had his suspicions up. Zuko was not the greatest Firebender in the world but he could defeat the Old General off stamina alone and Ozai never made anything easy for Zuko why was he doing this Angi Kai._

_Kal took a seat in the front row next to his father on the opposite side of the row he could see Azula sitting with Lex and Luthor._

_"__Here again Lex." __Kal thought to himself as Lex was almost always under Azula now that he was protection for the royal family._

_Kal turned to his master Iroh. _

_"Sifu if Luthor is here where is your brother?" _

_"Luthor is almost always with the Fire Lord and Zuko is dueling you would think he would be here to see his own son fight?"_

_"Yes that is strange Kal, I don't know where my brother is." Iroh responded._

_Kal's question was soon answered._

Zuko was kneeling in the ring facing his side of the arena, waiting for his opponent to arrive when he heard the opponent arrive Zuko stood up and turned to face him.

"Father…" was all Zuko could say.

As the Fire Lord walked towards Zuko, his son's fighting stance fell apart. "Please father, I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" Zuko cried, desperate for this to stop.

"You will fight for your honor." Ozai stated, preparing to attack.

Falling to his knees Zuko cried "I meant you no disrespect! I am your loyal son!"

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" Ozai stated as he lit a fire in his hand.

"I won't fight you." Zuko said.

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." Ozai said. Then he blasted Zuko's face with fire.

"ZUKO!"

Too many thoughts were flashing through Kal's head as he saw his best friend being scared by his own father, and Kal felt rage. He now knew why Firebenders used this emotion to fuel their inner fire and Kal felt as if he himself felt an inner fire and before he knew it Heat shot forth from his eyes and right at the Fire Lord.

Ozai stopped his attack on Zuko and put up a wall of fire to defend himself from Kal's fire bending. When did the boy learn to fire bend was all Ozai wanted to know.

Lex jumped up and looked at Kal-El.

"Impossible he's a Firebender now." Shock and rage was all Lex felt at the moment.

Kal stopped his Heat Vision as soon as he could and Ozai turned to look at the boy.

Normally the Fire Lord would be angry at something like this but his weapon was now a Firebender and more powerful then ever, and on top of that he could be done with Zuko, this was a good day.

Ozai then declared that Zuko was now banished until he could capture the Avatar and left the arena to rethink Kal's training.

As the crowd left the arena Kal, Iroh and Kent stayed and helped Zuko to the medical room where he was bandaged and given a bed rest. With Zuko now resting Kal and Kent headed home.

As soon as they arrived home Kent asked Kal if he could remember what happened.

"I remember watching Zuko begging for mercy. And when I saw the Fire Lord about to strike I felt… hot. My eyes felt like they were burning, and then… fire." Kal said.

"Well I'm sure Ozai will be upping your training now." Kent said anger in his voice.

"What kind of man could scar his own son like that?" Martha asked also as Angry as Kent was.

"The same one that could banish his own wife." Kent answered.

"Now I know I can't prove it but I still think Ozai had something to do with Azulon's death." said Kent.

While Martha and Kent talked Kal was thinking to himself silently and decided it was time.

"_Mom," Kal began calmly, "I'm leaving."_

"_Where are you going dear?" she asked in a sweet voice. _

"_Mom…" Kal sighed. _

"_I'm not leaving the house. I'm leaving the Fire Nation. For good."_

_Silence followed._

_Martha was frozen in place, emotional ropes binding her hands and feet. Kent just stared at Kal, wide-eyed and shocked. _

"Kal-El_…" Martha whispered. "This is about Zuko isn't it?"_

"_No, mom, this isn't just about Zuko."_

_"This is about an insane madman that's driving his own country into the ground."_

_"So what if we're conquering half the world?"_

_"We're also killing half the world, destroying the honor of the Fire Nation with every blast of fire, every razed city, every killed innocent. I can't stand this anymore."_

_"And to make matters worse I'm suppose to be the Fire Nation's greatest weapon, in this war."_

_"Kal even if we tried to leave, the Fire Lord would never let you or myself go, I'm a high ranking general and your the ultimate weapon."_

_"I have a plan dad but I need to do something first."_

_"You and mom pack what you need and I'll be back in a little while."_

_Kal-El then blurred off from his home toward the royal palace. What he had planned was both dangerous and stupid but he felt it had to be done._

_Kal blurred toward the Royal Palace, dodging merchants touting food, supplies, and weapons. He neared the entrance to the courtyard, where five guards were posted at the entrance. _

_"Young__ Kal-El, it is quite late," one of the guards said. "What are your matters tonight?"_

"_I'm just visiting Azula for a bit. It's been awhile since we've had quality time together." Kal said calmly. The guard's eyes widened in embarrassment and Kal couldn't help but smirk a little._

_"R-right, go on a-ahead," he stuttered. Kal smiled as he went past, and could feel the lone guard's eyes looking at him as he walked towards the Royal House. _

_Kal made his way into the Royal House then blurred to Azula's room, he needed to make this as quick as possible. Once at the door Kal knock a lightly as possible and called to Azula._

_"Azula, it's me Kal." he said just loud enough for Azula to here and no one else._

_There was silence for a second, and then shuffling as Azula came to open the door. Kal smiled at her and she returned the gesture, and she let him into her room. _

_From the looks of it, Azula had just gotten out of the bath. Her hair was flowing down her back, instead of tied up in her usual top knot, and signature bangs. Her hair was still damp, and her body seemed to glow, as a thin sheen of water that still remained on her body was pronounced by the warm fire in the room. She was wearing only her underclothes, and the scent of a variety of oranges and lavenders, roses and different aromas from the soaps seemed to ooze off her figure. She was so beautiful._

"_Hey Kal, it's pretty late. What's up?" she asked. _

_"__This is going to cap off one of the worst, nights of my life." __Kal thought to himself._

_Kal knew it would hurt to be gone from Azula but how was she going to react? _

_Kal know she had a violent side, but this would drive her over the edge. Nobody's ever loved her before, and this would break her completely, but if Kal stayed Ozai would break him completely._

_"__Please Angi don't let Azula break from this." __Kal prayed._

"_Azula…" Kal began, his breath shaky. _

_Azula, being the keen observer she is, noticed his distress and laid a hand on his shoulder._

"_What is it Kal, is there something wrong?" she asked._

"_I-I'm leaving." Kal exhaled and braced for the worst._

"_What do you mean, you just got here!" she laughed. "It's pretty chilly out too. You should stay with me tonight, I'll keep you warm." She moved closer to Kal and moved her hand onto his chest. _

_Kal sighed once again, shaking her hand off his chest, and grabbing her wrists._

"_I'm leaving the country, For good."_

_"I can't stand living in such a horrible place, and I'm taking my family with me."_

_"We're heading to the Earth Kingdom." _

_Kal-El closed his eyes, and he could feel Azula's hands slack in his grip. _

_He could already tell she wasn't going to take this very well._

"_So, you're… defecting?" she whispered. "How dare you Kal," her tone escalated. "This is the most glorious country in the world, and you have the nerve to defect, to become some… peasant?" she spat._

"_Azula please…" Kal whispered. His eyes were still shut tight, and tears were filling up. Azula ripped her arms out of his grasp, and stepped away from Kal, like he was poison._

"_We have conquered most of the world, gotten rid of the Avatar, and completely eradicated the Air Nomads! We have the best commerce, industry, culture, and by FAR the most honor, and you think that this is all meaningless, and you want to go live in some mud hut in the Earth Kingdom?" she roared. _

_Her tone quieted to barely a whisper once more._

"_I thought you loved me Kal… I thought you would be the only person who would truly care for me, understand me, and view me as a person, not some object, or some… monster." She was crying now. _

_This broke Kal's heart once again, knowing that it was his doing that caused her so much pain and __anger._

"_I do love you Azula… nothing will ever change that. I'm doing this to help you open your eyes to the __horrors that your Father is committing." _

_This was instantly received with a slap across the face. Kal didn't even bother to defend himself as he knew Azula wouldn't hurt him, he was more worried that she would hurt herself._

"_If you truly loved me…" she croaked, You wouldn't be doing this to me."_

_"And all this time, I thought we were going to get married and rule the world together."_

_"That's now just some stupid pipe dream."_

_Kal reached for her face, and she didn't resist his touch as he cupped her cheek with his hand. _

_The look in her eyes said it all. She was broken once again, but this time beyond repair. _

"_Remember Azula, I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that fact, Goodbye." Kal said. _

_Kal-El placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and let her go for the last time. _

_He slid past her shaking form slowly, and quietly opened and closed the door. He could still hear the sobs echoing from her room as he blurred back to his own home tears in his eyes as well._

_While Kal was on his way out however another man appeared from the shadows a smile on his face._

_"Bye Kal, thanks for making my job so much more easier." A smiling Lex said to himself as he walked back to his chambers._

_No officer had ever deserted without being caught, the only exception being Jeong Jeong so Kal came up with a plan to give himself and his family a little more time._

_Using his Heat Vision Kal burned the family home down and then picking up his mother and father with the little belongs they could take Kal blurred to the Earth Kingdom reaching the main land within the hour._

_Kal continued to run with his family in till he reached a vacant space not to far from an Earth Kingdom village where Kent said would be perfect to set up a small farm. Using Wood and stones that where near by Kal-El was able to create a new home for his family by mourning, while it wasn't as big or nice as their Fire Nation home it was more then enough for what the family needed._

_With their new farm set up over the next few days Kal decided to add a second structure that Kent called a barn and Kal and his family were living a normal life for the first time ever._

_Due to the Fire Nation looking for a General Kent and Kal-El, Kent came up with the identities of Johnathan from himself and Clark for Kal._

_While it was good to help his Mother and Father on their new farm and live a normal life as Clark, Kal-El however felt that the world needed him to do more._

_**Well I'll stop here. This was the second part of the prologue and while this might end up being my longest chapter, chapters after this I will try not to make too short. Well I still need to decide where in Book 1 would be best to put Kal-El as I don't want him to be too far as my story really kicks off in Book 2. Next chapter the Gaang will finally meet Kal-El and the story really takes off. Also for fans of Smallville the Red-Blue Blur will appear next chapter but he will become just the Blur by siege of the North.**_

_**As for Kal-El using the lightning, see Electric Blue Superman and All star superman, I don't know if he uses electricity more then those times but he uses lightning there for sure.**_

_**Anyway read and review, till next time. **_

_**P.S. If anyone has any ideas they might want to see post them in a review and I'll see if they fit in the story I might put them in.**_


	3. The Waterbending Master

**I am so sorry that I've been gone for a whole month but I'm back now everyone. I've been watching Legion of Super-Heroes lately and I just saw Man of Steel so I figured now is a good time to get back into this story. Also while Kal-El is based of the smallville version of the character if it's easier to imagine an animated version of Superman in the Avatar world think the Young Superman from season 1 on Legion of super heroes. By the way there maybe some spoilers from the search in here.**

**Here's 2 new youtube videos I made by the way.**

** watch?v=FlXc8l2ZPmI**

** watch?v=dk4yeWCL_p8**

**Anyway on with the story, **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or Superman._**

3 years had passed since the day Kal-El's life changed completely. The boy had lived as an Earth kingdom farmer but there was also another name the boy went by and that was the Blur. Shortly after his 12th birthday Kal and begun having dreams about an older man who claimed he wanted to help the boy. While Kal didn't know how or why he begun to trust the man in his dream and as a result Kal had made a full black outfit, with a silver S in a diamond symbol on his chest with a long black coat to go with it. (A/N. The Blur outfit from Smallville.)

Kal had begun using his super speed to deter Fire Nation soldiers where ever he could and he would leave behind the S symbol on his chest burnt into what ever he could letting the Fire Nation know he had tore up their army bases. As a result Kal-El had soon gotten the name the Blur to go by.

Kal had full control over all of his powers but his new lighting power was still wired to use. So far he he went through the same movements a Fire Bender did to generate lighting Kal could generate the lighting as well but at the same time he could feel more power within himself.

Through the talk of the town Kal had come to learn that the Avatar had returned and was on his way to the North Pole and that Zuko was hot on his trail. While Kal and his parents were rooting for Zuko to find a way home at the same time they knew that the Avatar was the best and last hope the world had for peace. His mind was now made up and Kal decided he needed to head to the North Pole where he could meet up with the Avatar and help him save the world.

That night Kal had one final dream this time he could see the man. The man was middle aged and he wore Armor with the same symbol Kal wore on his shirt as the Blur. The man told him to take the crystal where it need to be. Once again despite not knowing what the man meant, Kal felt he knew what he needed to take and where to take it to. Now all he needed to do was to tell his parents. Kal dressed not his his Clark Earth Kingdom farmer clothes but in his Kal-El the Blur outfit.

"Ma, Pa I need to talk to you two." Kal said as he appeared outside his home.

Kent stopped his work and Martha turned toward Kal.

"What is it son?" Kent asked?

"I'm leaving." Kal said quickly and calmly. "I need to head to the North Pole and help the Avatar win the war, also I've been heaving these dreams for a while telling me it's time to fulfill my destiny."

"Your Mother and I knew this day would come." Kent said and he walked over to his son.

"Your Mother and I always thought that the world wasn't ready for someone like you son but I have to believe you were sent here for a reason and you owe that to yourself to find that reason."

"Your father is right Kal, if you think you need to help the Avatar then that is what you need to set your mind to." Martha added.

"You two are the best parents a boy could ask for." Kal said as he walked over and gave both his parents a hug.

"Kal I have something for you wait a minuet." Martha said as she entered the house. She emerged later with something in a box.

"I made this from you baby blankets, when the time is right I want you to use it."

Kal shook his head and took the gifts. Kal hugged both his parents one more time before taking the box and sprinting off North toward the Northern Water tribe.

Fire lord Ozai usually discussed the war when he had meetings but today was different. Today Ozai had allowed Lex and Azula to take his place at the war meetings as he himself needed to meet with the Fire Sages.

The wait was not a long one and when the sages arrived it was time for Ozai to learn the answers to the questions he needed to know.

"Well gentlemen I hope you have good news for me?" The Fire Lord asked his subjects.

"Yes Fire Lord Ozai we do." The fire sages bowed before the Fire Lord.

"Just as you asked us we discovered the best match for your daughter Azula when she comes of age."

"Well don't keep me in suspense what is the verdict." Ozai said his temper starting to show.

"The young Imperial Firebending master, Lex that you recommended to us, when paired with your daughter the result was that Azula is truly one of a kind." One of the Fire sages spoke up.

Now Ozai was really upset.

"What does that mean exactly." The Fire Lord all most yelled to the sages.

"Any Children produced between the two would only at most surpass Lex, their Firebending would never exceed or even equal Azula."

"Azula's power comes from the combination of the Avatar and the Royal family's bloodline, we did however learn what you truly want to know, my Lord." Another sage spoke up to Ozai this time.

"There is word of a traveler not of this world who could rival and even exceed the Avatar."

"It is are understanding that a union between this man and Azula would produce the Ultimate Firebender, one more powerful than even the dragons."

Now Ozai was hearing what he wanted to here, however he was angry, he had a suspension on the Traveler's identity but he needed to be certain.

"Do you have any leads on the man's identity? Ozai asked.

"Actually we believe it was the boy former General Kent found, Kal-El."

"Then it now seems I have more then one reason to bring the ultimate weapon back to the Fire Nation, gentlemen that you for what you brought to me, you may go now." The Fire Lord dismissed the Fire sages and he began to plot how he would find Kal-El and then what other plans he would have for the boy once he did return.

Kal-El has been running full speed on his way to the North Pole with only his black blur outline being the only possible thing someone may have been able to make out. Kal knew the sooner he reached the North Pole the sooner he could wait for and eventually help the Avatar to restore the world.

While on the run however Kal began to think of Azula as he did sometimes. He could still remember the hurt and betrayed look the girl had on her face and how she had looked broken. He wondered if his leaving had created an opening for Lex for seem to value Azula to the point of obsession.

After a few hours the air began to cool and Kal could see icebergs on the horizon. Directly ahead he could see the wall of ice that defined the border of Water Tribe's frozen city. Several wooden ships were patrolling the water, and already moving to investigate the wake Kal-El made with his passage. When they came near Kal-El stopped running and jumped onto a boat and climbed up into it.

The Water Tribe warriors had no idea what to make of this. This young man was running on water a second ago at speeds that surpassed any boat they had seen and now he was standing in one of their boats and didn't appear to be bothered by the cold. Before any of them could say anything the young man held his hands in the air, and began to speak.

"I am Kal-El."

"Three years ago I defected from the Fire Nation and now I wish to stay here in your tribe just in till the Avatar arrives where I can join his group and help him restore balance to the world."

The leader of the warriors quickly thought about the boy's words. There was a chance this was a trap, but if the boy was telling the truth he simply wanted to assist the Avatar who has recently returned in restoring balance to the World. Also if this was who they think they were talking to then they knew he was an ally.

The leader turned to his men and said "Bring him to the tribe, Chief Arnook will need to see him."

The Water Tribe warriors quickly brought Kal-El into their city. Many citizens of the city watched the boat pass, some wondering who was the young man in the black outfit while some wondered if the Blur was truly in the city. Meanwhile Kal-El took in the view of the city.

Kal-El was strangely comfortable here. As if he had been to a similar place before but couldn't remember when. Taking in the sight Kal-El appreciated the ingenuity of the Water Tribe.

Within the hour they had been taken to the palace where several dozen more warriors escorted him inside. In the main hall was a long table with Chief Arnook sat at the head of it. As Kal-El approached the Chief he gave a respectful bow before allowing the Chief to speak.

"I never thought I would see the day that The Blur himself would grace my tribe with his presence."

"But as all of your exploits have happened in the Earth Kingdom how do we know the rumors about you are true?"

"Chief, as you have heard The Blur possess great power."

"Enough to take down an entire army and if I chose even to defeat a Fully realized Avatar."

"The Fire Lord sought to control me, and as a result my family and I chose to move to a safer location in the Earth Kingdom."

"At first I decided to just stop a couple Fire Nation forces spread in the Earth Kingdom, but I know that is not enough, if I am to truly help the world and I need to join up with the Avatar once he arrives in your tribe." Kal explained.

"Perhaps you could show everyone a demonstration to prove once and for all you are truly The Blur?"

With that Kal-El blurred out of the palace, startling all of the guards. A minute later Kal-El returned in another blur. "That's just a sample of what I can do" he said.

"Your warriors can also confirm I was running on the water when I was on my way here."

"I see" Arnook said.

"I've heard the rumors of the Fire Nation 'super-soldier' that was about to be unleashed on the Earth Kingdom."

"And of course there were rumors of your actions as The Blur."

"So you will allow me to stay here?" Kal-El asked.

"Very well Kal-El, I will give you sanctuary here in the Northern Water Tribe" Arnook said.

Kal-El bowed once again to the Chief.

"Thank you sir."

That night while Kal was sleeping he had another dream about his past again.

"_Hello there Martha, Kal." Ursa welcomed warmly as she stood alongside her son who wasted no time in dragging his friend away._

"_Thank you once again," Martha said to her long time friend._

_While Martha and Ursa were busy catching up with their girl talk Kal and Zuko were playing together when she showed up._

"_Well if it isn't Kal."_

"_Oh, uh, h-hi, Azula," Kal-El looked up shyly._

_"Just go away and leave us alone, Azula." Zuko glared up at his sister. _

"_Then what fun would that be. Can't we all play together? I'm sure Mai would enjoy playing with you."_

"_What? N-no."_

_Azula sighed before she went over and sat next to Kal and looked up at him with those adorable amber eyes. "Kal, you and me can play together, right?"_

"_Yes! I-I mean no. I mean, uh, well. . ."_

_Oh boy did it suddenly feel hot or what._

"_. . .err, umm- look it's Ty Lee!" Kal-El quickly got up and scurried away, leaving the two siblings to bicker._

"_That's cheating Azula! You know Kal-El has a crush on you," Zuko argued._

"_What? I had no idea," Azula remarked innocently._

"_Yes you did."_

"_No I didn't."_

_They continued on as Kal-El questioned Ty Lee on her acrobatics and asked if she could demonstrate to which Ty Lee happily obliged._

"_Can you do any of that?" she questioned him._

"_Umm, well not really."_

_Azula frowned slightly when she spotted Kal-El and Ty Lee on the other side of the pond._

"_Oh, Kal-El, is it true you have a crush on Azula?" Ty Lee asked innocently and completely out of the blue._

"_W-what?!" Kal-El asked shocked as he lied back on the soft grass. _

_He rolled onto his stomach and asked Ty Lee where she had heard that from. How did she know? He had never told anyone. Not even Zuko. Was it really that obvious? Oh boy this could not be good, and __the fact that he could feel the heat in his cheeks did not help out either. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Yes you do," she smiled taking a step forward as he took one back."It's okay, I won't tell, promise."_

"_Tell what?"_

"_Azula!" Kal exclaimed, startled by her sudden appearance behind him. _

_"I- uh," she looked at him waiting for him to come up with an answer. From behind Azula, Kal-El could spot Ty Lee grinning at him and giving him a thumbs-up._

"_I'm going to go and play with Zuko," he stepped back and scurried back alongside his friend._

"_Are you okay?" Zuko asked amused._

"_Girls are crazy," he mumbled as he lied back on the soft grass._

Kal worked up from his dream. That was the first time he truly learned that he had a crush on Azula and that was also a simpler time. 

"_Before my powers started coming in." _Kal thought to himself.

"_Maybe one day after the war I can see her again."_Kal thought as he drifted back to sleep.

"I'm not one to complain. But can't Appa fly any higher?"

Aang swung up onto the side of the saddle and glared at the boy leaning over the edge. "I have an idea, why don't we all get on your back and you can fly us to the North Pole?" Aang pointed angrily at the warrior.

"I'd love to." Sokka said sarcastically while shaking his rear at everyone.

"Climb on everyone, Sokka's ready for takeoff." Momo jumped onto his back and Sokka turned and pulled him onto his lap.

"Look, we're all just a little bit tired and cranky because we have been flying for two days straight." Katara said, trying to ease the tensions.

"And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe. There's nothing up here!"

Suddenly the sound of rushing water and creaking ice met there ears. The group looked around franticly for its source when a sharp bank of ice rose out of the water.

Aang tried to pulled Appa away from it but another formed from the depths and Appa clipped his foot on it at he spun out of control, crashing into the cold arctic waters.

Aang used his bending to keep from falling into the water and stood but The water around them froze at an unnatural rate and Aang scanned the surrounding ice flows.

"They're water benders! We found the Water Tribe!" Katara grinned as boats carrying people dressed in blue glided over the waters towards the Gaang.

As Kal sat waiting he could hear a courier entered the room where the Chief was located.

"Chief Arnook, the Avatar has arrived in our city" he said.

"About time he got here" Kal-El said.

Kal blurred off toward where the Avatar would be as it was time for The Avatar and The Blur to meet.

The water benders guided the Gaang through the labyrinth of ice flows and bergs until a large wall came into view. It had the Water Tribe symbol on it and Aang jumped up in excitement.

"There it is!"

"The Northern Water Tribe." Katara gasped as the benders on the boats took stances.

"We're finally here." Sokka sighed. The benders pushed down and a tunnel in the wall formed. Aang looked to one of the lead benders and he urged them inside. Aang whipped the reigns and Appa swam in.

"I can't believe how many water benders live up here." Katara said as the benders melted the second wall layer down so we could continue through.

"We'll find a master to teach us, no problem." Aang smiled as he took in the sights.

Boats pushed by bending cruised through the canals and people road buffalo-yaks. High arching bridges connected the buildings and path ways. People began to crowd the edges and wave to to the Avatar and his friends while Aang grinned and waved back.

"This place is beautiful." Katara said and Aang nodded in easy agreement.

"Yeah, she is." Sokka breathe and Aang turned just in time to see a girl with snow white hair glide around the corner.

"Avatar, I've been expecting you!"

Aang turned around and noticed a young man about Katara's age dressed in a all black outfit with only a silver S in a diamond symbol on his chest

"Have we met before how do you know me?" Aang asked the young boy.

"We've never met before but we know of each other, I'm the Blur." Kal said to Aang.

Katara and Aang were in shock now as Sokka who was now back to reality spoke up."

"No way, we've heard of the Blur, he's some big warrior guy that can take down a whole Fire Nation battalion by himself." Sokka said.

"You forgot the part where he burns the same symbol on my shirt into a Tank or boat to let others know he was there." Kal finished.

Before Sokka could speak Kal turned his head and burned the symbol of The Blur into a wall confirming his identity once and for all.

"Now if there's no more questions we have a lot to discuss."

That night Chief Arnook arranged a feast to celebrate the Avatar's arrival. It also happened to be his daughter's sixteenth birthday, so he decided to announce that at the feast as well.

"Tonight we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the southern tribe." Arnook announced. "And they have brought with them someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now, The Avatar."

To that the crowd cheered and Chief Arnook waited until they stopped before continuing.

"They are not our only guests here tonight. May I present Kal-El the young man who goes by the alias The Blur."

"We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age." Arnook stated before allowing Yue to speak.

"Thank you father" she said. "May the great Ocean and Moon spirits watch over us during these troubled times."

"Now Master Pakku and his students will perform" Arnook stated. With that statement Pakku and two other Waterbenders displayed their mastery of Waterbending. Aang and Katara looked on with excitement at what they could learn while Kal-El was amused by their performance. When Pakku was finished Arnook introduced Aang to him and arranged for lessons to begin at sunrise.

That morning Kal-El decided to watch the waterbending lessons, curious to see how it worked from their perspective. When Kal-El arrived he couldn't see Katara anywhere.

_"Maybe someone else is teaching her"_ he thought.

Aang struggled from time to time but Kal could see him improving with each mistake.

When the lessons were over Kal walked over to Aang. "Where's Katara?" Kal asked.

"Master Pakku won't teach her because she's a girl" Aang said.

"Why? The Fire Nation teaches its girls how to Firebend, as a matter of fact I use to have a friend that was a pretty good Firebender and she was a girl." Kal chuckled to himself thinking about Azula again.

"Pakku's freezing his own foot by being picky, I'm going to have a word with him" Kal said before walking back towards Pakku.

"Ah Kal-El, is there something you need?" Pakku said.

"In a manner of speaking yes" Kal said.

"Aang told me you won't teach Katara because she's a girl. Why?"

"It is forbidden for women to learn waterbending in our tribe."

"Here women use it to heal instead" Pakku explained.

"You do realize your crippling yourself by denying half of your people the ability to fight." Kal said.

"If we must sacrifice our ways to survive then we do not survive at all. I will not teach her" Pakku said before leaving.

Kal was about to respond to Pakku when a ringing in his head began. At first the ringing hurt but then it was more like a calling to him.

"I have to go, thank you for your time." Kal said as he blurred off.

Kal ran at full speed and when he finally came to a stop there was nothing in front of him. Remembering what he recovered Kal pulled a Crystal from his pocket. During his three years away from the Fire Nation Kal had found 3 stones in 3 of the 4 nations and when he put them together a Crystal was formed. Now Kal through the crystal and a structure began forming in front of himself.

Kal-El had entered the newly formed Fortress of Solitude and stared in awe at what his little crystal could create. Kal walked around the Fortress a little longer before a figure appeared a, a man wearing strange armor with an S in a diamond symbol on it. He appeared to be in his thirties, When Kal looked at it, the figure began to speak.

_"Kal-El, I am your father Jor-El."_

_"If you are seeing this message then our world is already gone."_

_"When you were a child I discovered that our planet was about to explode, and to spare you our fate I sent you to this world. You are the only survivor of the planet Krypton. Even though you have been raised as a human, you are not one of them."_

_"Their world's yellow sun will give you abilities no human can match. Only their Avatar, the spirit of their world, will be a challenge to your power but in time even the Avatar will be no match for you."_

_"There is no true way to know how powerful you will become my son and the only way to truly know is to keep testing your limit." _

_"Live among them Kal-El. Guide their path, for they are now what we once were. They can be a great people, Kal-El, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way."_

_"For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you… my only son. Preserve your heritage Kal-El. You are the last of our race. The Last Son of Krypton."_

_With those words the figure of Jor-El vanished and Kal-El fell to his knees. _

_"I always knew I was different"_ Kal thought.

_"__You will always have my help Kal-El." a voice boomed. Kal stood up hearing the voice to match Jor-El._

"You have done well my son but now it is time for me to help you fulfill your destiny."

"What if I can't do it, what if I can't be what you want me to be." Kal responded.

"I can not give you the exact answer that you want to here my son, but I what can tell you is that you must be the man you want to be." Jor-El responded.

"There is only so much the Avatar will be able to do for this world my son, you must do the rest."

"For now I want you to rest, tomorrow I want you to bring me the baby blankest that were sent with you and return to begin your training."

"Thank you Jor-El, I will return tomorrow just as you asked." Kal said before blurring back to the Northern Water Tribe.

"Master Pakku said this move is all about sinking and floating."

Aang bent the water from the canal into his hands. He shakily moved it until he found a rhythm.

"I got it!" he held it steady until it spiral around his body and flew upwards.

"That was amazing!"

"That wasn't me." Katara said confused. Aang and Katara looked up to where the water went and saw Pakku standing on the bridge. He turned the globe of water into icicles and stabbed them into the bridge.

"I-I was just showing Katara a few moves." Aang stuttered.

"You have disrespected me, my teaching, and my entire culture!" He sneered.

"I'm sorry I-"

"You are no longer welcome as my student." Master Pakku snapped and left the two by the water.

The following morning Kal-El observed Katara asking for Pakku to teach Aang again. Kal was standing off to the side while Chief Arnook spoke.

"What do you want me to do?" Chief Arnook asked, "Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?"

"Yes!" Katara she shouted before forcing herself to speak softer, "Please."

"I suspect he might change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize to him." Arnook said.

"Fine" Katara said.

"I'm waiting little girl" Pakku said.

"No. No way!" Katara yelled, her face contorted in rage. "No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you!" Her bending reacted to her emotions and the frozen floors cracked and vases shattered.

"Um, Katara-" Aang began to tell her about the damage but she cut him off as if he wasn't talking.

"I'll be outside if you're man enough to fight me!" Katara snapped, taunting the master bender. Yue gasped, covering her mouth and the men stiffened. She began to stride out and Aang turned to them, waving by hands, "I'm sure she didn't mean that."

"Yeah, I think she did." Sokka said and I gave him a look that just asked 'really?'

Now Kal was worried for his new friend. Kal had only known Aang and his friends for a little over a day but the group was getting along fine. Kal blurred to in front of the building and waited for Katara.

Sokka and Aang followed the enraged Katara down the stairs. "Are you crazy, Katara?" Sokka asked, "You're not going to win this fight!"

"I know, I don't care!" Katara snapped, pulling her coat off and throwing it at her brother.

"You don't have to do this for me, I can find another teacher." Aang said hoping she would pull out so she didn't get hurt.

"I'm not doing it for you. Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy!" As they reached the bottom of the stairs Kal was waiting for the group.

"Katara I'm not going to try and stop you because this seems like something you had to do but are you sure it's worth it?" Kal questioned.

Katara shook her head at her new friend and then looked back up, "So, you decided to show up?"

Master Pakku ignored her and just walked passed us, "Aren't you going to fight?"

"Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong." Master Pakku said, not even bothering to turn and look at Katara. Katara was trembling and she eventually bent a water whip into her hands and lashed it across Pakku's back.

"Fine, you want to learn to fight so bad, study closely!" Master Pakku said, turning to face us. His eyes, however, were trained on Katara and he looked deadly. Master Pakku bent the water from pools on either side of him and Katara broke into a run.

She charged at him but Pakku just knocked her away. She got shakily to her feet and Master Pakku bent the water in a wall around both of them. It flowed around them and retracted in. Katara stumbled forwards to avoid getting hit by it.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

In her rage Katara flung her arm out, sending the water straight into Sokka. Katara started to run at the master again but Pakku just raised a ramp of ice in front of her. She slid up it and landed on the railing post of the Chieftain's house. Master Pakku changed the ice ramp into water and threw it at her while Katara froze herself down at her feet. The wave flew at Katara but she just dispersed it around her.

"You can't knock me down!" My water bending friend shouted and the crowd cheered along with myself.

"Go Katara!" Aang yelled, Kal just watched the fight closely.

Katara jumped down and closed the difference between her and her opponent. Master Pakku raised a sheet of ice between them but Katara melted it away while throwing several punches. The older bender sent her flying into one of the pools with a strong water blast and smiled in satisfaction. I watched the water intently and sighed in relief when she broke the surface. As the crowed cheered Katara raised a pillar of ice and started to send them out in sharp discs.

Master Pakku broke them as they came at him but the last one was pretty close. Katara bent a stream of water around her and she threw it at Pakku who caught it and started to twirl it around him. Katara charged him again but Master Pakku washed her back onto the ground. Katara was breathing heavily on her hands and knees, hair hanging loosely around her face. She suddenly jumped up and pulled the columns of snow down on Pakku but he just turned them into a cloud of frost.

"Well, I'm impressed." Master Pakku admitted, "You are an excellent water bender."

"But you still won't teach me, will you?" Katara asked.

"No."

Katara sent a wave of snow at Pakku who dodged it by raising a pillar with himself on top. He turned it into a wave that he rode at Katara on. Katara bent another blast at Pakku who bent it around and froze it. He slid on it and knocked Katara down with his shoulder. I gasped as she hit the floor and her mother's necklace came off. Pakku landed on the rim of one of the pools and bent the water in a spiral above Katara. The water suddenly froze and a barrage of icicles flew at Katara and she was only trapped.

"This fight is over." Master Pakku and started to walk away.

"Come back here!" Katara yelled, struggling against her icy prison, "I'm not finished yet!"

"Yes, you are."

Suddenly Katara's prison was melted away and Aang and Katara could see the Fire coming from Kal's eyes.

"Perhaps you would like to take me on next Pakku, I'm sure I will be a little more of a challenge." Kal said as he walked toward the Waterbending master.

"This fight has nothing to do with you boy, stay out of it."

"Actually it does, Aang and Katara are my friends, if something is affecting them then it is affecting me."

"Sorry but I only accept challenges from Waterbenders."

"If you need a Waterbender I can fit the part."

Master Pakku suddenly stopped and picked up Katara's necklace.

"This is my necklace." Master Pakku said surprised, holding the ends of the ribbon carefully and lovingly. His normally stern face turned wistful and longing.

"No it's not, it's mine! Give it back!"

"I made this sixty years ago for the love of my life." Master Pakku said sadly while melting the ice restraints, "For Kana."

"My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?"

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her."

"But she didn't love you, did she?" Katara asked, her voice was slightly sympathetic, "It was an arranged marriage."

"Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life."

"That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage."

Yue ran off crying and Aang looked at Sokka, "Go get her." He gave Aang a nod and chased after her.

Later on Aang and Katara were walking with Kal when they remembered what he said about being a Waterbender.

"Kal what did you mean when you told Pakku, if he needed a Waterbender you could fit the part?" Katara asked.

"Yeah I wanted to know that as well?" Aang asked.

Kal smirked and then turned to his friends. Kal then sucked in air and blew and an ice structure stood in front of Kal.

"So in a way your a Firebender and a Waterbender?" Katara asked.

"In a way yes." Kal responded.

"If Sokka was here I'm sure he'd make a joke about their being a second Avatar." Aang said.

Kal laughed with his friends and then wished them goodbye and he blurred back to the fortress to train with Jor-El.

Aang bent the globe around himself and then swung it off to the side.

"Not bad! Not bad!" Pakku said laughing, "Keep practicing and maybe you'll get it by the time you're my age!"

Aang's face dropped and he resisted pouting a little. Hearing some loud panting Aang turned to see Katara running towards him.

"Hey, Katara!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Master Pakku sneered before he smiled

"Its past sunrise, you're late." Pakku got into another stance and the other students copied.

"Good to see you here." Aang said following Pakku's instructions.

"You too." Katara smiled back before falling into the stance as well.

Kal jumped and launched himself into the air. Jor-El had told him that he would be able to fly if he put his mind. Kal got about 100 feet in the air before he fell back down crashing in the Fortress.

"Why can't I do this?" Kal asked himself.

"It may have to do with Azula." Jor-El answered.

"How do you know about her?" Kal asked.

"I scanned your mind for anything important and found her, however I do not fully know what your relationship is I do know what ever it is is stopping you from flying."

"In till you solve what ever is troubling you about this girl, you will not be able to fly and your destiny will be stalled."

Kal listen to what Jor-El said but as long as it was up to him Kal, knew he would never face Azula again.

He knew neither he nor Azula could take the hurt from seeing the other again.

Zhao stood on the upper deck of the bridge. Iroh stood behind him and kept a passive face.

"My fleet is ready, set a course for the Northern Water Tribe." The engine began to turn on in his ship and the hundreds behind his followed suit.

**I was going to go threw Siege of the North into this chapter as well but I figured that I can give that it's own chapter. I just saw Man of Steel last week and that inspired me to get back to this story. I'm sorry for being gone for so long but I had a lot of school work but now I'm back. I will however have Siege of the North up by the end of this week, that's a promise.**

**Jor-El looks like he did in Man of Steel and a lot of elements will come from that. Also the suit that Kal got from Martha is not the Man of Steel suit and is not the final suit he will use it is the suit Christopher Reeves uses in Superman 1-4 and Kal will bust it out next chapter, but he won't be Superman yet. He will however be something from the Superman comics that will replace being the blur but at the same time he won't Fly.**

**Finally reviews are really good to hear from and if anyone has a Superman villain to suggest to appear I will try to get them in but I'm think right now if I should add one in the next chapter.**

**Till next time Read and Review.**


	4. The Siege of the North

**Well I finally made it t o Siege of the North. Trying to write or watch Book 1 in any chapter is a task to me as I prefer Book 2 and 3 to Book 1. Not that I don't like Book 1 just that it was most least favorite book. Anyway I'd like to give a shout out MegaBob452 and RJCA27 so far and to let everyone know from here on out the story is going to go from Good to Great. There will be DC villains introduced yet as I was going to originally but we will see Kal start his transformation from Blur to Superman.**

**Anyway let's go on with it. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or Superman._**

The pattern was repeating in a never ending cycle. First he would take off into the air and then he would fall and crash back into the Fortress. He would even try different things such as falling off a high cliff and hoping to take off that way but once again it didn't work. Kal-El sat down his Blur outfit ripped in different places from his training with Jor-El. Due to Kal not needing to eat or sleep he was able to train with Jor-El all night and most of the day, however Kal did take eating and sleeping breaks and then took breaks to go hang out and get to know his new friends. Jor-El's hologram considered this to be human weaknesses that a Kryptonian could not afford but Kal mostly ignored Jor-El.

"As long as you consider your self a human and thus deal with human emotion you will not grasp your full power." the Jor-El hologram spoke up.

"Katara has nearly mastered Waterbending and it's only been two weeks, I should be able to get off the ground." Kal responded.

"You have come far though my son, you have mastered two Kryptonian Martial arts styles much faster then anyone before you and your powers have also come a long way, you didn't even know you had Super Hearing and X-Ray vision before you came here." Jor-El responded.

"And still more to learn according to you."

Kal stood back up and focused once again taking off into the air like before. This time however Kal was flying through the air for several seconds before once again falling to the Earth.

"Perhaps that is enough for today, my son." Jor-El said.

"Yeah I'll pick up with you again later tonight." Kal-El responded before blurring of from the Fortress.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Pupil Aang!" Aang fell back in surprise as he looked up to see Master Pakku and Katara frowning at him.

"Yes, Master Pakku?" The Avatar responded with a smile.

"Care to step into the sparring circle?"

"I figured since you've found time to play with house pets, you must have already mastered Waterbending." Pakku stated.

"I wouldn't say mastered." Aang said as he bent himself to his feet and grinned,

"But check this out!" Aang spun around and pulled some of the surrounding snow onto himself like a suit of amour.

Suddenly Momo tackled Aang and he fell back down onto the ground. Aang looked up at the two water benders and smiled sheepishly at their mixed expressions of mirth, annoyance and anger.

Just then Kal-El had blurred into the training area and after seeing the looked on Pakku and Katara's face asked.

"Did I miss something?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sokka walked along the icy railing of a bridge as Princess Yue followed along the path behind him, "So they don't have palaces in the Southern Tribe?"

"Are you kidding?" Sokka asked, sitting down on the railing.

"I grew up in a block of ice. It's not exactly a cultural hub."

Yue laughed as Sokka looked at her fondly and a light blush bloomed on her cheeks. She suddenly pulled away and looked guilty.

"Sokka, this is wrong."

"What's wrong? We're taking a walk."

"I'm engaged." Princess Yue reminded him, turning away. "It just feels…" She started to walk away from Sokka and leave him on the bridge like she has done many times before. Sokka grinned as an idea came to mind and hopped of the railing. "I know what you need. You need to meet my good friend Appa."

Yue turned around with a puzzled look plastered on her face, "Who?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sokka lead the princess to the stables and Yue gasped as she saw the large creature eating from a pile of hay.

"Appa and I go way back. Don't we boy?"

Sokka was answered by Appa tackling him to the ground and licking the length of his body. "Down boy! No! AH! Up!"

"Looks like you haven't been giving Appa enough attention." Princess Yue giggled as Sokka eventually wormed his way out from underneath. Sokka wiped of the slobber and climbed into the saddle. He gestured for Yue to climb on to and she helped her up.

"So, how does this work?"

"You hanging on tight?"

Yue hummed the affirmative and Sokka smirked, "Yip... yip." Appa pounded the ground with his tail and he launched into the air.

"Oh my goodness!" Princess Yue gasped, looking over the edge of the saddle.

"Wow, I can't believe you do this every day." Yue stated.

"Yeah, we pretty much lived up here." Sokka responded.

Yue shivered lightly at the cool wind and hugged her arms to her chest.

"Is it always this cold in the sky?" She snuggled next to Sokka and the warrior turned to her.

"Now when you're with someone." Sokka said with a warm smile and the princess blushed.

"It's so beautiful up here."

"Yeah." They started to lean in but the both pulled back embarrassed. Sokka faked a stretch and a yawn, "Ah, good times. Good time."

"Hey look." Sokka pointed to a large bank of black clouds in the distance and the falling snow which was turning black. "What's happening?"

"Oh no." Sokka gasped and quickly directed Appa to land on the edge of the tundra.

Sokka bent down once off Appa and grabbed a handful of snow with black mixed in.

"Soot." He said quietly, turning to his companion.

"What?"

"I've seen it before." He looked back over the ocean to the ashen clouds, "Right before my village was attacked, It's soot mixed with snow."

"But why?"

"It's the Fire Nation."

"They've closed in on the North Pole, and from the looks of this stuff, I'd say there a lot of them."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kal-El stood with Aang and Katara as they watched the black snow fall.

"The Fire Nation has finally come, I thought they might have just left the North Pole alone with me gone but it looks like there here after all." Kal said anger showing on his face."

"We need to head to the Chief now." Kal said and he turned and began to head toward the palace knowing battle was near.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"The Fire Nation is on our doorstep." Chief Arnook's voice boomed.

"It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe."

"But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits and guardian! Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us. I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

"Count me in." Sokka said as he stood volunteering himself for the mission.

"Sokka!" Katara gasped.

"Be warned. Many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task."

Several other men stood and walked over to the three people on the dais. Sokka lined up and received his mark from the chief. As we walked away he turned back and frowned at Yue before leaving. The princess looked as if she was trying to hold her composure but tears were coursing over her cheeks anyway.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Aang stood crouched leaned on his staff as he watched the sea and waited for the first battle.

"The stillness before battle is unbearable." Arnook said walking up behind Aang, "Such a quite dread."

"I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people." Aang stood and stared at the sun.

"I'm going to make a difference this time." The young Avatar said with confidence in his voice but he was not the only one preparing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Jor-El, they need my help it's time for me to fulfill my destiny." Kal-El yelled once reaching the Fortress.

'You are not ready, you still have not mastered the ability to Fly nor have you fully controlled your emotions." Jor-El responded to the boy.

Kal-El began removing his torn Blur outfit and went to the package his mother had made for him. Kal opened his bag from his Mother and pulled out a Red and Blue suit with the same S symbol on the chest like his Blur shirt had. A yellow belt surrounded red Trunks and on the back of the Long Red cape was a yellow S symbol. (A.N: We've all seen the Superman suit from the Christopher Revees Superman movies, if you haven't stop reading this now and go watch Superman 1 and 2.)

"If you continue on this path you will be doing so with out my help and without you finishing your training."

"My Earth Father once said, that he believed I was sent here for a reason, I think now is the time for the reason to begin."

Kal stood up in his new Red and Blue suit before blurring out the Fortress and on to the battlefield.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The first ship on the horizon launched a large fireball directly at the ice wall. More fireballs started to rain down on the Northern Water tribe, hitting the wall and the city beyond.

"Appa, yip yip!"

Appa soared into the air and headed towards the ship. The boat launched another projectile at Aang and Appa but Aang redirected the air flow around it and sent it into the tundra wall. Aang gripped his staff and patted his friend's head.

"I'll take it from here boy."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Aang was clearing ships his way, Kal had arrived on the battlefield and was Blurring from ship to ship. As Kal ran on the ocean he jumped and landed on one of the ships still renaming and cracked his knuckles.

"Now gentlemen we don't have to fight here, if you would be as so kind to turn your ship around we can end this with no violence." Kal said to the Fire Navy Soldiers.

The Fire benders however had other plans as they took a fighting stance at the young hero. Fire launched at Kal from all sides but Kal just knocked the fire blast away with his bare hand.

"You have to be a much more powerful Fire bender to even have a chance and burning me." Kal said to the warriors as he turned his head to the haul of the ship and used his Heat Vision to cause the ship to sink. Kal jumped off the ship and began blurring toward other ships simply blurring through the ships causing the ships to sink.

Kal ran back to shore to look at the damage he had done and to his shock the Fire Nation navy seemed like he hadn't put a dent in the number of ships at all. Kal balled his fist up in anger.

"_Time to star again then."_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chief Arnook paced in front of the assembled men,

"Men, you'll be infiltrating the Fire Nation Navy. That means you'll all need one of these uniforms."

A boy dressed in a Fire Nation uniform walk into the room while Sokka looked at the amour and started to laugh and the warriors all turned to look at him.

"What's your problem?" The disguised boy asked.

"Fire Navy uniforms don't look like that." Sokka smirked, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Of course they do. These are real uniforms captured from actual Fire Navy soldiers." The teen rebuked arrogantly.

"When, like a hundred years ago?" Sokka asked, crossing his arms and grinning.

"Eighty five." Arnook corrected and Sokka walked up to the teen next to the chief.

"The Fire Nation doesn't wear shoulder spikes anymore. The newer uniforms are more streamlined."

Sokka pressed down on the shoulder spikes and it sprung back up. The teen glared at the Southerner,

"How do we now we can trust this guy? Such bold talk for a new recruit."

"Sokka is from our sister tribe, Hahn, he is a capable warrior and I value his input."

The chief said and the teen, Hahn, backed down.

"Now, our first objective is to determine the identity of their commanding officer."

"His name is Zhao." Sokka said and everyone looked towards him.

He brought his fingers to angles at his face to imitate Zhao's side burns.

"Middle-aged, big sideburns, bigger temper."

"Sokka, I want you to tell everything you know to Hahn, he is leading this mission."

"Hahn, show Sokka your respect. I expect nothing less from my future son-in-law."

Sokka's jaw dropped and he stared at Hahn in incredulity.

"Princess Yue's marring you?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Hahn replied.

"Nothing, congratulations." Sokka turned away grudgingly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Fire balls continued to rain down on the Northern Tribe. Smoke rose from fires throughout the desecrated city walls and buildings. The sun began to disappear from the sky casting a purple and red glow across the water and ice.

Iroh looked out to the ominous scene with regret but knew he had to hold his charade.

"It's almost twilight, Admiral. As your military consultant I must advise you to halt your attack, the water benders draw their power from the moon and it's nearly full tonight."

"You should wait and resume the attack at daybreak." Iroh stated to Zhao.

"Oh, I'm well aware of the moon problem and I am working on a solution."

"But for now, daybreak it is." Zhao gave the signal and the ships began to drop anchor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"They've stopped firing." Princess Yue sighed in relief.

"It's them!" Katara yelled, pointing to Aang and Appa.

The young Avatar slid off his faithful friend and fell to the ground.

"I can't do it. I can't do it." Aang murmured holding his head close to his knees.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"I must've taken out a dozen Fire Navy ships... There's just too many of them." The air bender looked up and sighed.

"But you have to! You're the Avatar!" Yue pleaded.

"I'm just one kid." Aang said as he held his head between his knees and Katara rested her hand on his shoulder.

Soon after Kal blurred back toward the gang having also decided enough was enough for today. Aang, Yue and Katara looked up at the Teen and Katara were first to ask.

"Kal what happened to your hair, and your suit?"  
"Cut my hair and traded in my Black suit for a Red and Blue one, how did your mission go Aang?" Kal asked.

"I rather not talk about it, there's too many Fire Nation ships out there." the Avatar responded to Kal.

"Yeah there's a lot even for me, and I have Super powers."

"I know Zhao wants the North Pole but why these many ships?" Yue asked.

"The ships are for the most part to replace me." Kal answered. Katarra, Aang and Yue were now looking at Kal's direction.

"Ozai called the North Pole my coming out party, I was suppose to attack the North Pole after my training was complete before ending the war in the Earth Kingdom, since I left I guess they decided to send this large force in my place."

"I need to go see Jor-El again, see you guys later." Kal said before blurring off again."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Zuko had begun to coil a rope and put it in his canoe when he heard the metal door open and close behind him.

He tensed up but relaxed as he heard his uncles voice.

"If you're finishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape."

"I don't need your wisdom now, Uncle."

"I'm sorry I just nag you because ever since I lost my son-"

"You don't have to say it Uncle."

"I think of you as my own."

Zuko turned and bowed to him,

"I know Uncle. We'll meet again."

"As soon as I have the Avatar."

Zuko stepped in and began to lower himself and Uncle walked to the edge.

"Remember your breath of fire, it could save your life out there."

"I will."

"And put your hood up, keep your ears warm."

"I'll be fine." Zuko hit the water and unhooked the ropes before floating away.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sokka and Hahn were sharpening weapons when Hahn looked up to try to make conversation,

"Let me tell ya Sohkah, I've courted a lot of girls, but Yue is the finest and she comes with the most perks.."

"Perks! What does that mean?" Sokka glared from his sharpening wheel.

"I mean, Yue's nice and everything, but the points I'll get in with the chief aren't bad either."

"Prince Yue is wasted on a self-absorbed weasel like you!" Sokka glared at his boomerang in his hands.

"Whoa... Hang on." Hahn said with a smirk, "What do you care? You're just a simple rube from the Southern Tribe. What would you know of the political complexities of our life? No offense."

Sokka reached his limit and tackled the Northern warrior. They rolled through the barracks, landing few hits but making a mess of the weapon racks, "You're just a jerk without a soul, no offense!"

They rolled around until the Chief pulled them apart. "That's enough! Sokka, you're off the mission." Sokka looked down, humiliation etched onto his features.

"Alright, men. Fall in!" Hahn yelled to the Northern Water Tribe warriors, "Everybody listen to what I say and we'll take out this admiral Choh in no time."

"It's Admiral Zhao!" Sokka yelled after them as they walked away. He kicked at the ground and growled once he was alone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I see just using brute force to try and destroy the navel ships have not worked." Jor-El replied to Kal with a sarcastic voice.

"I didn't know the computer hologram of my dead father had a sense of humor." Kal responded.

"I need your help, is their any Kryptonian advice you can give to me to take down the Fire Nation."

"I told you to wait for you went to battle and if you did, you would be so without my help." Jor-El responded.

"How am I suppose to be the Hero you want me to be if you won't help me?" Kal asked. After the last question the Hologram of Jor-El disappeared and the lights in the Fortress turned out.

"You chose to run off and not listen to me my son, and now you need to know the repercussion of your choice."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Aang leaned on the railing, looking out over the bay. The nearly full moon hung in the sky and Aang sighed at the beautiful sight that maybe gone tomorrow.

"The legends say the moon was the first water bender." Yue said, the stars and moon's light reflecting in her cerulean orbs, "Our ancestors saw how the moon pushed and pulled the tides and learned to do it themselves."

"I've always noticed my water bending is stronger at night." Katara agreed and Aang nodded slowly.

"Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon, our life comes from the spirit of the ocean. They work together to keep balance."

"The spirits!" Aang perked up and looked excitedly to the Silver light in the night sky.

"Maybe I can find them and get their help."

"How can you do that?" Princess Yue asked.

"The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world." Katara explained to the Northern teen as she rested her hand proudly Aang's back, "Aang can talk to them!"

"Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle!" Yue smiled hopefully.

"Or maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire nation!" Aang shouted in his excitement and the other two just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Aang smiled sheepishly while leaning back onto the railing, "Or wisdom. Wisdom is good."

"The only problem is last time you got to the spirit world by accident. How are you going to get there this time?" Katara asked.

"I have an idea, follow me." Yue said while walking off. Katara and Aang quickly followed her as she lead them through the canals and to the palace. They walked through it to a small area at the back with a wooden door.

"So, is this the way to the spirit world?" Aang asked, looking at the door in confusion.

"No you are going to have to do that on your own but this door can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole." Princess Yue said laughing.

She opened the door and Aang looked inside. Aang gasped in amazement at what he saw and he stepped in quietly.

Large icy walls surrounded a long pool fed by a tall waterfall. In the middle of the pond was a small landing that was covered in plants and grass.

In the middle of the small island like landing was a pond with two Koi fish that swam around each other and a wooden arch like gate. Aang jumped straight onto the grass and rolled over on it,

"I never thought I'd miss grass this much."

"It's so warm here! How is that possible?" Katara asked, pulling off her parker.

"It's the center of spiritual energy in our land." Princess Yue explained as she too took off her parker. The two older girls glared at Momo as he tried to catch one of the fish.

"You're right, Yue." Aang said, tentatively, trying to find the right words.

"I can feel... something. It's so... tranquil." Aang sat down in front of the pond in a basic lotus position.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sokka stood crouched to the ground sharpening his boomerang. "Is something wrong, Sokka?" He heard the Chief ask and he stopped.

"Oh no!" Sokka answered sarcastically, "Hahn's out there on the top secret mission while I'm here sharpening my boomerang. Everything's fine."

"Listen to me. I took you off the mission for selfish reasons. I have a special task in mind for you."

"What?" Sokka asked bitterly, "You want me to scrub the barracks?"

"I want you to guard my daughter, Princess Yue."

"Er... sure. That shouldn't be too hard." Sokka stood quickly and looked around but never meeting Arnook's eyes. The Chief didn't notice though and left Sokka alone again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Why is he sitting like that?" Princess Yue asked, trying to whisper.

"He's meditating, trying to cross over into the spirit world. It takes all of his concentration." Katara whispered back and Aang scrunched his face in concentration to try and block them out.

"Is there any way we can help?" Yue asked.

"How about some quiet!" Aang sighed in exaggeration, "Come on, guys! I can here every word you're saying!"

Aang turned back to the water and looked at the circling fish.

Aang's tattoos and eyes lit up on his body and Katara smiled softly knowing that he did it.

"Is he okay?" Princess Yue asked, unsure of what was happening.

"He's crossing into the spirit world. he'll be find as long as we don't move her body. That's his way back to the physical world."

"Maybe we should get some help?" Princess Yue suggested nervously.

"No, he's my friend, I'm perfectly capable of protecting him."

"Well, aren't you a big girl now." A rough voice taunted from behind her.

"No!" Katara gasped and turned to see Zuko standing on one of the bridges.

"Yes... Hand him over and I won't have to hurt you." Zuko threatened the water bender as the Princess ran to get help. Katara responded by falling into a bending stance and the Prince smirked.

"As much as I'd like to see what you can do now, Katara, why don't you let me deal with Zuko."

Zuko turned his head and now it was his turn to say No. His old friend Kal stood there walking up to Katara and the Avatar's body dressed in a Red and Blue suit.

"Kal, what are you doing here, and why are you trying to stop me from getting the Avatar? Do you not want me to return home?"

"Zuko capturing Aang, and taking him to Ozai is not going to give you the happiness you crave no you deserve, but what you can do now is leave all that behind. Why don't you join me right now Zuko. Help me like back when we were growing up."

Kal looked as Zuko seemed to be thinking about his offer at first but then Kal saw the rage grow in Zuko's eyes.

"I am going to get my happiness, even if I have to go through you." Zuko said as he sent a fireball toward Kal.

Kal just knocked the fireball away with his right hand and Zuko kept sending more toward him. Kal wanted to simply blur away from the blast but Katara and Yue were behind him so he just knocked them away with his hand.

Kal stopped and looked at Zuko anger now in his eyes

"Why are you trying to fight a battle you know you can't win Zuko, I thought you would have learned from you Angi Kai, about fighting someone stronger than you are."

Zuko really let lose on Kal now but the Kryptonian just counted with his _Arctic _Breath.

"You got another new power?" Zuko asked.

"Yep and I can control this." Kal focused his heat vision and made it just hot enough to burn through Zuko's Firebendning and burn his hand.

As Zuko grabbed his hand after Kal's attack, Kal blurred around the prince and froze him in place with his Arctic breath.

Kal then turned toward Katara and Yue.

"I need to get him out of here before the sun rises, take care of Aang." Kal said as he grabbed Zuko and blurred off."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"It's day break at last." Zhao said with a sinister smirk, "Lets write history."

He ordered the ships to start the attack again and grinned. The boats powered to the walls, loading soldiers into the holes made by the catapults and the gangplanks of the ships.

"The Water Tribes can try to resist the inevitable, but their city will fall today."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Kal decided he had taken Zuko far enough he dropped the frozen prince as the sun rose and Zuko used his stronger bending to free himself.

"Before you try to attack me again you know how the fight will go so can't we just talk?" Kal asked his old friend.

Zuko turned to look at his friend and then began to speak.

"You're just like Azula Kal yet at the same time different."

Now it was Kal's turned to look surprised as it had been 3 long years since he had hear her name. "Everything always came easy to her. She's a firebending prodigy and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky, he says I was lucky to be born. I don't need luck though. I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am."

"Zuko why is it always a competition when it comes to your family!" Kal-El yelled. Now it was his turn to talk to his friend.

"With you it's always trying to match Azula, with Azula it's always trying to match me and with Ozai's it's about ruling the world. All of you always want something that is out of your reach."

"How would you know about wanting something out of your reach, you have everything someone could ask for." Zuko responded angry.

"You think I want these powers!?" Kal yelled back.

"Sometimes I wish I was a normal person to the point I don't even want to be a normal bender just a normal non bender with no powers, but I've come to understand what my place in the world is and how my powers can come to be a help to others."

"Also to answer your question there is something in the world I want that I can no longer have, so I guess I don't have everything like you think I do Zuko."

"Come on, what could the mighty Kal-El not have that he wants and can't get?" Zuko half asked, half demanded.

"Your Sister!" Kal yelled back to Zuko. This caught the Fire Prince off guard as he stared at his childhood friend.

"I have a battle to fight, bye Zuko." Kal said as he blurred back off the the North Pole as Zuko just yelled and began throwing fire around himself. Zuko then stopped and began heading in the direction he saw Kal blur off.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The battle raged on through the Tribe. The water benders fought valiantly against the ruthless onslaught but the Fire Nation's army was plowing through their defenses easily. The icy walls were torn down and buildings shattered.

"I don't need to remind you we have a time limit." Iroh said while watching the battle from the ships, "If we don't defeat the Water Tribe before the full moon rises, they will be invincible."

"I assure you I have everything under control. I intend to remove the moon as a factor."

"Remove the moon?" Iroh gasped and looked to the Admiral with wide eyes, "How?"

Before Zhao could answer the metal door slammed over and a guard ripped off his helmet to reveal Hahn, "Admiral Choi! Prepare to meet your fate!"

He rushed at Zhao with his spear raised but Zhao just side stepped him and threw him over the side. Iroh shock his head in pity as the young man fell into the cold water.

"As I was saying," Zhao said picking up from before his interruption, "Years ago, I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret. The identity of the Moon Spirit's mortal form."

"What?"

"I was a young Lieutenant serving under General Shu in the Earth Kingdom." Zhao said. "I discovered a hidden library, underground in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detailed illustration and the words moon and ocean. I knew then that these spirits could be found and killed. And that it was my destiny to do so."

"Zhao, the spirits are not to be trifled with."

"Yes, yes, I know you fear the spirits, Iroh." Zhao said nonchalantly, "I've heard rumors about your journey into the Spirit World. But the Ocean and Moon gave up their immortality to become a part of our world. And now they will face the consequences."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kal had blurred back to the Spirit Oasis just as Aang was coming back out of the Spirit World.

The Moon and Ocean spirits are in danger." Aang said as he stood up. Before Kal or anyone could ask why they were in danger, Kal grabbed his head and yelled out in pain before falling down on the ground.

Aang and the others turned to see Zhao as he walked closer to the pool his soldiers behind him.

"So it would seem Lex was right to think that the rocks that came here with you would have an effect on you, Kal." Zhao said. As he got closer Aang could see a glowing little greeb rock in his hand.

"What is that?" Katara asked gatting into a fighting stance.

"Something that will kill him, while I kill the moon spirit." Zhao answered.

Zhao looked at Kal and then toward the Moon Spirit in the pool and began a speech to himself.

"I am a legend now! The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon and killed the Blur! They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! Zhao the Invincible!"

"Zhao, don't!" Aang begged while Zhao closses the distance between himself and the pool and Kal-El couldn't even move..

"It's my destiny to destroy the moon and the Water Tribe!" Zhao glared at the young Avatar before him. Aang relaxed his stance and she pleaded to the better side of Zhao,

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world!"

"He is right, Zhao!" An elderly voice yelled and everyone turned their attention to the new comer.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery." Zhao said to the tea loving man.

"I'm no traitor, Zhao. The Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance." He said calmly before commanding in a powerful voice, "Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash it on you ten-fold! Let it go now!"

While everyone else was focused on the moon spirit, Sokka aimed his boomerang for Zhao's right hand and threw the weapon knocking the small rock from Zhao's hand and out far enough away for Kal to recover.

The young Kryptonian wasting no time used his heat vision to destroy the rock before turning back to Zhao.

"Let the moon spirit go Zhao or worse then him, you'll have to deal with me." Kal said after pointing to Iroh.

Aanf sighed in relief as Zhao put the fish back into the water and the moon returned to its usual brightness.

Suddenly Zhao's face contorted into one of pure rage. He stood and swung his hand down. Flames flew from his fingers and licked across the surface of the water. Every thing went dark and everyone looked to see no moon hanging in the sky.

Iroh reacted quickly and blasted the fire benders down but Zhao escaped. Aang, Katara, Yue and Sokka ran to the oasis and looked to where La was circling Tui's unmoving body.

Kal-El looked for where Zhao headed and ran after the man while everyone else stayed with Tui.

"There's no hope now. It's over." Yue said as Aang began to glow.

"No, it's not over." Aang said as he went into the Avatar State and heading into to the Pool, La stopping swimming and looked at him as the fish's eyes began to glow as well.

Aang sank into the water, and what rose in his place could only be described as a monster.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Zhao tried to run but it was all for nothing when Kal knocked him down. He looked up and saw the young hero he had had so close to death just moments ago.

"First tell me where you got the green rock, and then I might go easy on you." Kal responded as he picked Zhao up and threw him.

"I already told you, it came from Lex." Now Kal stopped.  
"Wait, Lex, what does Lex want with me and how did he know that rock would hurt me?"

"Lex has been studying you, even after he left he studied you and the rock he sent me came with you when you were found in the Earth Kingdom. He thought the rock would either kill you, empower you."

"So you agreed to be his test subject?"

"When the Fire Lord asks you to do something you do it Kal, otherwise you don't live long. Even if you kill me here it will get back that you are weak against those green rocks and then they will hunt you down and kill you."

Kal turned to leave Zhao when a fireblast landed next to the Admiral.

"You're alive?" Zhao gasped.

"You tried to have me killed!" Zuko yelled back and bent more fire at him. He rolled out of the way and Zuko jumped down to face him.

Kal wanted to stop Zuko but he could see his friend needed this so all Kal would do is make sure Zuko didn't kill Zhao, but if the fire prince needs to knocked so sense into Zhao then by all means Kal would let him.

"Yes, I did. You're the Blue Spirit and enemy of the Fire Nation! You freed the Avatar!"

"I had no choice!" Zuko yelled before kicking and punching flames at him. He split them down the middle and took his smoking cloak off.

"You should have chosen to accept your failure, your disgrace! Then at least you could have lived!"

Zuko closed the gap between us with two rapid fire balls from his hands and a low wave of flames from his legs. Zuko jumped around him and landed close to his back. Zhao kept turning to bend more flames at Zuko but his armor made him slow.

Zuko, however, wasn't held back and hia faster movements were giving me the upper hand.

Zuko blasted him with a ball of fire from his foot causing him to jump. He retaliated with one from the hand but Zuko push it up and struck out.

His attack hit him straight on the side and he cried out in pain while falling from the wall. Smirking, Zuko jumped off after him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Iroh put the fish back into the pond and Katara reached for it but pulled away, "It's too late. It's dead." The water bender said softly.

The Fire Nation, now ex, General bowed his head before turning to the Princess. "You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you."

"Yes, you're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back." She got up from her kneel position and pulled out of Sokka's arms. She started to walk to the fire bender but the Southern warrior grabbed her wrist.

"It's my duty Sokka..."

"No! I wont let you." He tightened his grip on her hand, "Your father told me to protect you."

"I have to do this." She pulled away from him and the General lifted the spirit out of the water. Yue placed her hands on the white koi fish. Her hands and the fish started to glow white and as she removed them she collapsed.

"No!" Sokka caught her body but when she checked her pulse it was gone. He hugged her tight to his chest, "She's gone... She's gone."

Yue's body glowed softly before disappearing from his arms. Tui's body started to glow and the General placed her back into the pond. The pond started to glow and a ghostly figure began to form above it. The people watching looked on in awe as the figure formed into Yue. The new Moon Spirit leaned down and looked Sokka in the eyes, her own quivering slightly.

"Goodbye Sokka, I will always be with you." She leaned down and kissed him. Sokka raised his hand to her cheek but she faded away leaving him clutching at air. He looked at the sky and smiled sadly as the moon returned to the sky.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kal continued to watch as Zuko and Zhao battled and slowly but surely, Zuko was gaining the upper hand.

Zuko sent a powerful blast at him when Zhao was still recovering from Zuko's last and it knocked him off balance. Zuko bent a few more in rapid succession and he hit the ground with a groan of pain. He looked up at Zuko but something caught his eye past me. "It can't be!"

_"Looks like you failed, Zhao, the moon spirit is back and you have lost this battle." Kal said as he walked forward to Zuko._

Suddenly a hand rose out of the water and Kal had to grabbed Zuko and jump back. Zhao wasn't so lucky. The water grasped him and started to pull him off the bridge. Kal let go of Zuko as he ran to the edge of the bridge and reached his hand out, "Take my hand!"

Zhao reached for it but his pride got the better of him. He pulled his hand away and the spirit creature dragged him under the water and to his death. Zuko looked down at the glow that was fading from the water and hung his head sadly.

"Aang must have done that after Zhao killed the moon spirit." Kal said to Zuko.

"Your on a first name bases with him now." Zuko responded.

"I need to head back, I saw your Uncle here, you and he should leave now while the waterbenders are looking for prisoners." Kal said as he blurred away and left Zuko.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning the Water Tribe began to repair their city.

"I've decided to go to the South Pole. Some other benders and healers want to join me. It's time we helped rebuild our sister tribe." Pakku said, smiling at his best student.

"But what about Aang?" Katara asked, looking at the Nomad who was looking out over the destruction she cause again, "She still needs to learn water bending."

He grinned and turned back to Katara, "Well, then she better get used to calling you Master Katara."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chief Arnook and Sokka looked up at the full moon wistfully, "The spirits gave me a vision when Yue was born." The chief told Sokka, his voice quite and shaking, "I saw a beautiful and brave young woman become the Moon Spirit. I knew this day would come."

"You must be proud."

"So proud... And sad." The two returned their gazes to the moon hanging high in the sky.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Zuko looked out over the destruction. The wrecked ships and weapons floating through the icy waters.

"I'm surprised, Prince Zuko. Surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the Avatar."

"I'm tired." Zuko turned to him_._

"Then you should rest. A man needs his rest." Iroh said softly, placing his hand on my shoulder.

_"__By the way Prince Zuko, I saw Kal, while I was here but didn't get to talk to him, did you see him?" Uncle asked his Nephew._

_"Actually I did, we fought and then we talked and he told me something confusing." Zuko responded._

_"What was it?" Iroh asked._

_"I'll tell you later, I'm going to sleep,"_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Aang looked over the boat graveyard and sighed. He heard foot steps behind me and turned. Katara was standing a little off with her arms wide. Aang smiled and hugged the older girl.

Aang heard Momo chattering behind us so I pulled away. "You too, Momo." Katara coaxed with a smile.

"Come here." Aang laughed as he jumped onto his shoulder and wrapped his tail around Aang's neck. Sokka walked up to us and rested his hand on Aang's shoulder.

"I hope you guys don't mind but I need to ask again, I can travel with you guys right?" Kal asked as he walked to the group.

"Of course you can Kal." Aang responded.

"As long as you join the group hug." Katara added.

Kal smiled and join the others in there group hug before he remembered something.

"One more thing guys when it's just us Kal is fine but when where in public or on the battlefield, could you guys call me something else?"

"What did you have in mind?" Aang asked.

"Superboy." Kal responded as gazed off to the horizon.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Fire Lord sat on his throne behind a wall of fire. His rough voice echoed through the room. A girl with narrowed golden eyes was kneeled in front of him. A smirk played don her features as she listed to his orders.

"Iroh is a traitor and your brother Zuko is a failure. I have a task for you." The girls smirk widened and her eyes shone viciously in the light.

As Azula expected her mission and left Ozai turned to his right side.

"My spies have told me that Kal-El was there and was traveling with the Avatar. Help Azula with her mission first and then I want you to find the Avatar and bring him to me. But when you find Kal, kill him, Lex."

A young man stepped out from where Ozai stood and smirked.

"I was waiting for you to finally give me that mission, My lord.:"

**Book 1 is done. I would have had this up a lot sooner but College is a lot of work, on top of that my computer was broke for a while and my Grandfather just passed away but now I hope to update this story. I believe I'll pick back up at Return to Omashu but if you want me to do the firs two episodes I will.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
